


Syksyisiä suudelmia

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, Ficlet, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Harry on Tylypahkassa pimeydenvoimiltasuojautumisen professorina ja Draco liemimestarina. He ovat olleet yhdessä jo pitkään. Toisen läheisyys on tuttua ja on myös hyvä muistaa kertoa, että rakastaa etenkin kun ajatukset lipsuvat vuosikymmenten takaisiin synkkiin hetkiin.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	Syksyisiä suudelmia

**Author's Note:**

> Teksti on oikolukematon, virheet ovat omiani.

Tällipajun lehdet hohtivat ruskan eri sävyissä ja kirpeä tuuli toi lupauksen tulevista pakkasöistä. Harryn hengitys huurisi hieman, kun hän seisoi kädet syvällä viittansa taskuissa katselleen järvelle. Jättiläiskalmari oli jo vajonnut horrokseensa ja tulisi esiin vasta kevään koittaessa. Lähestyvät askeleet eivät yllättäneet Harrya, hän oli osannut jo odottaa niitä.  
  
”Tällähän sinä olet”, Dracon ääni kuului aivan takaa.  
”Täällä”, Harry myönsi nyökäten hieman.  
”Haluatko olla yksin?” Dracon kysymys oli neutraali, ja Harry tiesi että olisi voinut vastata siihen mitä vain eikä toinen olisi loukkaantunut.  
”En oikeastaan”, hän sanoi.  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän välilleen ja Harry jatkoi tyynen järvenpinnan tarkastelua.  
  
”Vielä kuukausi”, Harry rikkoi lopulta hiljaisuuden.  
”Niin”, Draco sanoi ja Harry tunsi tämän liikahtavan lähemmäs.  
”Ajattele, että siitä tulee kolmekymmentä vuotta”, Harry huokaisi.  
”Niin”, Draco työnsi nyt kätensä Harryn taskuun ja lämpimät sormet kiertyivät Harryn hieman kohmeisten ympärille.  
”Oletko koskaan miettinyt, miten asiat olisivat, ellei sitä olisi tapahtunut?” Harry tiesi kysymyksen olevan tarpeeton, mutta joskus asiat oli vain sanottava ääneen.  
  
”En”, Dracon vastaus oli selkeä, muttei epäystävällinen. ”Sillä niin moni asia voisi olla toisin, elleivät he olisi kuolleet.”  
  
Harry tunsi Dracon painautuvan lähelle samalla kun sormet hyväilivät hänen omiaan.  
  
”Me emme ehkä olisi tässä”, Draco jatkoi. ”En saisi jakaa elämääni kanssasi ja herätä joka aamu vierestäsi onnellisena miehenä. Sinä voisit olla kuuluisa huispaustähti sen sijaan, että olet pimeydenvoimiltasuojautumisen professori ja minä ihailisin sinua vain keräilykorteista.”  
”Sinä ihailet minua nytkin keräilykorteista”, Harry hymähti, mutta painoi päänsä Dracon olalle.  
”Ehkä, mutta sinun ei pitäisi tietää siitä”, Dracon huulet hamusivat Harryn ohimoa painaen niille pienen suudelman.  
”Hyvä on”, Harry naurahti.  
  
Uusi hiljaisuus laskeutui, ja Harry nautti miehensä läheisyydestä. Dracon huulet hivelivät edelleen Harryn kasvoja ja käsi puristi kättä kaavun taskussa. Harry sulki silmänsä ja hymyili, hänen oli hyvä olla.  
  
”Enkä minä ehkä pystyisi koskaan tekemään näin”, Draco vetäytyi äkkiä hieman kauemmas ja Harry avasi silmänsä.  
  
Sitten Draco irrotti kätensä Harryn kädestä ja kääntyi kohtaamaan hänet kasvokkain. Dracon edelleen lämpimät sormet liukuivat Harryn niskaan ja vetivät hellästi lähemmäs. Kun Draco painoi suunsa Harryn viileitä huulia vasten, Harry tiesi ettei haluaisi tuntea näitä tunteita kenenkään muun kanssa.  
  
Suudelma oli kevyt ja nautiskeleva. He uppoutuivat siihen hyväksi toviksi, kunnes viileä tuulenpuuska sai heidät värisemään.  
  
”Olenko koskaan sanonut, että rakastan sinua”, Harry hymyili katsellessaan Dracon kasvoja.  
”Olet ehkä saattanut mainita asiasta”, Draco vastasi hymyillen ilkikurisesti.  
”Luulen, että minun on kuitenkin sanottava se vielä kerran, ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi”, Harry sanoi ja painoi uuden, tällä kertaa lyhyemmän suudelman Dracon huulille.  
”Sano sitten”, Dracon katseessa oli lämpöä.  
  
”Minä rakastan sinua”, Harry sanoi lempeäsi ennen kuin suuteli Dracoa uudelleen.  
  
”Mmm…”, Draco vetäytyi hieman niin että sai sanottua: ”minäkin rakastan sinua Harry.”  
  
Uusi suudelma alkoi jo ennen kuin viimeinen tavu oli päässyt Dracon huulilta ja Harry kietoi kätensä Dracon ympärille, vetäen tätä tiukemmin itseään vasten.  
  
Tässä oli hyvä olla. Harry tunsi lämmön leviävän sisällään samalla kun suudelmat muuttuivat nälkäisemmiksi ja vaativammiksi. Suurin lämpö roihusi kuitenkin hänen rinnassaan, koska hän sai pitää sylisään juuri oikeaa ihmistä, miestä jota rakasti.


End file.
